


React

by sugarlessgum



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Background Relationships, Drag, Duel Monsters is still a thing but it's not that important, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Meddling Younger Siblings, Mutual Oblivious Pining, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, anyways enjoy my violetshipping gay arthouse film, background offershipping, background visionshipping, everyone can see it, they're both emotionally stunted dumbasses but we love them anyways, this is for me and my friends but you can read it i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlessgum/pseuds/sugarlessgum
Summary: When Pegasus had suggested they change their business lunch to business evening drinks, Seto had allowed it. He'd even been generous enough to allow Pegasus to choose the venue. This would be the last time he made that mistake.or; a lonely rich kid falls for a drag queen from the wrong side of the tracks
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. Of All the Gin Joints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScissorSnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorSnack/gifts), [meowKITTY3649](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowKITTY3649/gifts), [BlackBirdX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdX/gifts).



> Many, many thanks to my beta readers who helped create and develop this idea. I would also like to thank whoever writes Anime Science 101 for [their article on Serenity Wheeler](https://www.animescience101.com/serenity-wheeler/) and Trixie Mattel for existing.
> 
> For those curious, the song Ruby Drake performs to in this chapter is "React" by the Pussycat Dolls

Seto Kaiba has been the president of one of the world’s largest gaming corporations since high school. Naturally, this line of work has led to some… eccentric business partners. Game developers and toymakers (at least the ones he’s worked with) tend to be artistic to the point of surrealism. It was to be expected of anyone in such a creative field, he supposed, and he has never let it interfere with business. Now, sitting across from Maximillion Pegasus in a drag club in Domino City, Seto was starting to question the allowances he made for his partners.

When Pegasus had suggested they change their business lunch to business evening drinks, Seto had allowed it. It was hardly an uncommon practice, even before he had reached legal drinking age. There were a number of high-end bars around Domino City, ones that had enough decorum not to question the presence of someone so young. So he had agreed to the request. He’d even been generous enough to allow Pegasus to choose the venue. This would be the last time he ever made that mistake.

“Tell me how you’ve been, Kaiba-boy,” Pegasus lilted. “It’s been far too long since our last meeting.”

Seto eyed the brightly colored cocktail in Pegasus’s hand with disdain. “This isn’t a social visit, Pegasus. If that was your intention for this evening, perhaps we should have rescheduled.”

Pegasus rolled his single visible eye. “It’s called small talk. I’ve found it to be quite a useful business tactic.”

“Well, I’ve found it to be an extensive waste of time.” Seto downed his own equally garish drink and glanced around the room.

The club was called Millennium and it was inexplicably decked out in Ancient Egyptian decor. A bit tacky and potentially offensive, though Pegasus assured him that the owner had immigrated from Egypt several years ago. Pegasus had also insisted it was a perfectly appropriate setting, that he had negotiated a number of business deals in this very room. Apparently one of the performers was the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, a game that had taken Duel Monsters fans by storm. Seto himself had little patience for the game and his patience for Pegasus’s antics was sinking even lower.

“Right. Straight to business then, is it?” Pegasus asked.

“I’m afraid it’s a bit late for that.” Pegasus had an annoying and inexplicable habit of speaking in cursive. It gave Seto a headache on a good day. Mixed with the ambient noise of the club, it was unbearable. “We need to talk about your shares in KaibaCorp,” he continued, rubbing his temples ineffectually.

“Trying to convince me to sell, Kaiba-boy?”

“Not quite.”

Pegasus’s eye glittered. He was clearly amused. Seto wished he could share the sentiment.

“How interesting. I’m almost disappointed. I was hoping you’d be joining the lineup of corporate suitors. A handful of your executives have already approached me about buying my shares. But I’m sure you already knew that.”

Seto had, in fact, known that. It was why he had called Pegasus in the first place. KaibaCorp’s board of executives, known around the company as the Big Five, have been growing restless over the years. He had always known that the same power-hungry, disloyal attitudes that had helped take over Gozaburo’s company would eventually be turned against him.

While he was still in school, it had been easy to fool the Big Five into thinking they were in charge of the company. Sure, Seto had been immediately set in place as CEO. But what could he have known about running a company? He was still just a kid. Naturally, the Big Five had taken it upon themselves to show him the ropes. And naturally, Seto let them believe they were actually doing something. Now that he was the ripe old age of twenty-one, they were starting to catch wise.

“I see.” Seto maintained a carefully blank expression. Pegasus was unnaturally perceptive. Seto didn’t know where his loyalties fell, but he wasn’t going to show any weakness regardless. “I suppose you’re taking time to consider the offer.”

“Not at all. The decision has long been made.”

Before he could ask what Pegasus meant, their conversation was interrupted by a new performer being announced. They must have been a favorite of the club because the crowd’s shouts and whistles seemed ten times as loud. Then again, that may have been because of Seto’s ever-growing migraine. He tried to broach the subject again once the noise had settled a bit, but Pegasus waved him off.

“It’s been ages since I’ve been out here. I want to see what all the excitement is about.” Seto ground his teeth and settled into his chair. With nothing else to do, he turned his attention to the stage. He hadn’t paid any mind to the performers before now. He’d been too busy trying to wrangle Pegasus’s fickle attention span.

Seto would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in what the club had to offer. His sexuality was an open secret, obvious to anyone with at least one working brain cell. He didn’t doubt that was what drove Pegasus’s decision to bring him here tonight. He would prefer, however, if his business meetings remained strictly professional. A task that was nigh impossible whenever Pegasus was involved.

“It wouldn’t kill you to actually act your age for once, you know,” Pegasus said on cue. “Relax. Enjoy the show. We’ll talk shop later.”

The drag queen on stage had fire red hair and was decked out in all black. The announcer had called her Ruby Drake. Seto wondered if the vague connection to Red-Eyes Black Dragon was deliberate or if Mokuba was right and he spent entirely too much time thinking about Duel Monsters.

Pegasus had secured a table fairly close to the stage. The only thing separating them from the edge of the catwalk was the audience crowded around the stage, arms outstretched with tips at the ready. All things considered, they had an amazing view of the performance. Which of course meant that she had an equally good view of their table. As Ruby Drake neared the end of the catwalk, her eyes landed on Seto and she fumbled her choreography. She stood completely still on stage, eyes wide and locked on their table. It only lasted a moment before she remembered herself and turned back to the audience.

_Interesting._ It had almost seemed like she recognized him. Not that Seto had any idea who was behind all that makeup. The odd interaction hadn’t escaped Pegasus’s attention.

“She must be starstruck,” he said, a mischievous glint in his eye. “You have been listed in _Forbes_ 30 Under 30, after all. Quite the eligible bachelor.”

Seto rolled his eyes. “Of course. That must be it.”

Seto tried not to waste any energy thinking about the look. There was probably some truth to Pegasus’s theory. He was a well-known public figure, after all, both from his business and his involvement in Duel Monsters tournaments. But there was something about her expression. It seemed almost personal.

Seto leaned back in his chair and, against his better judgment, paid his full attention to Ruby Drake. He dismissed any possibility of recognizing her face right off the bat. Such is the nature of drag. Her makeup wasn’t the most dramatic he’d ever seen but it was enough that he was completely drawing a blank. But her eyes…

There was something familiar about the focus, the passion, the stubborn determination he could see lingering in Ruby’s eyes. It flowed into her performance. Every movement felt like a fight. Like she was trying to prove something to herself first and foremost and the world as an afterthought. It was an uncomfortably familiar outlook.

Seto decided to drop that dangerous line of thinking and go back to ignoring the stage altogether.

“Has your curiosity been satisfied?” he asked Pegasus. “I’d like to get back to business at some point tonight.”

“If you insist.” Seto didn’t appreciate the smug look on Pegasus’s face, like he knew exactly why Seto was changing the subject. He didn’t. It had nothing to do with Ruby Drake and her infuriating eyes. He just wanted to wrap this meeting up before the calendar date changed.

The performers were changing again anyways, so she wouldn’t serve as a distraction much longer. Not that it mattered. Because clearly that was a train of thought not worth chasing.

“So about that offer. Should I expect your absence at the next shareholder meeting?”

“Don’t be absurd.” Pegasus seemed disinterested in the conversation. He was swirling around his cocktail glass, sight focused on the neon-bright liquid inside. “I’m quite happy with my shares. And I’m impressed with what KaibaCorp has become since you took over. It would be a shame to walk away now before I’ve seen it reach its full potential.”

“I see.” That was… unexpected. Pegasus finally looked away from his drink.

“Don’t look so surprised, Kaiba-boy. You’re one of my most valued colleagues. I’d even go so far as to say we’re friends, at least by most people’s standards.”

“Don’t remind me.” Pegasus laughed like a wine glass shattering.

The redhead from the stage wove through the crowd past their table. Seto’s gaze followed her before he could stop himself. She'd made a beeline for the bar and was talking to a woman with long blonde hair that Seto actually did recognize.

Mai Valentine was one of the most accomplished duelists in the country. She and Seto have, naturally, crossed paths a number of times in the past. She was one of the few opponents he actually enjoyed dueling. Mai was known to be as unattached as Seto himself, though he’d heard that she’d been dragged into Yugi Muto’s friendship cult in recent years. If that were true, was it possible that whoever was on stage…

Before he could follow that line of thought, Mai’s eyes shot away from Ruby’s face and towards his table. Shit. He tried to look away without making it obvious he had been staring. It was pointless, of course. He was sure Mai had noticed. Pegasus certainly had.

He had his chin resting in one hand, smirking at Seto from across the table. “She’s cute.”

“Don’t. Whatever you’re about to say, just–”

“You should go over there. Try to get her number.” That was as good a cue as any.

“Are we finished here?” Seto managed to part ways with Pegasus after a prolonged, dramatic goodbye. He left behind the noise of the club in search of a warm bath and some painkillers for his splitting headache. He even had enough self-restraint not to glance over at the bar on his way out.

—

“I’m just saying, you picked a hell of a night to call off work.”

Joey grabbed a handful of plush Scapegoats out of their shipping box and tossed them carelessly into a bin by the registers. It was a slow day at Kame Game and they were taking the opportunity to restock.

“Maybe he’ll come back sometime,” Yugi said from atop a ladder. Joey snorted.

“I doubt it. He looked like a coyote about to gnaw its own leg off to escape. Then again, that could be because he was talking to Pegasus.”

Pegasus was a regular at Millennium, at least according to Mai. He was a Grade-A nut case but he was also one of the best tippers, so she didn’t have much negative to say about him. Well, not much for Mai, at least. He lived out of town so he only came around when he had business in Domino City. Meaning he and Joey, who’s been working at Millennium for just over a year, had never crossed paths outside of Duel Monsters tournaments.

It figures the first time they did, Pegasus would have Seto freaking Kaiba in tow.

Joey had been introduced to drag in high school. Yugi’s cousin had already been running Millennium for several years by the time Joey and Yugi became friends. The idea had appealed to Joey, even back then. Maybe especially back then. Living with his dad, trapped in his own skin, the idea of performing seemed so… freeing.

He wasn’t brave enough to try it for himself until long after he’d graduated. Long after finally moving out. Yugi was working nights as a bouncer at Millennium, and Joey, Tea, and Tristan would come by to visit him and support the club. Joey was entranced with the stage. He hadn’t been that caught up in anything since he discovered Duel Monsters. Yugi noticed immediately, because of course he did. So he introduced Joey to his cousin.

Atem had been a performer himself for a while, but now he mostly stayed behind the scenes. He still looked stunning, even out of drag, and some of Millennium’s older patrons still called him “The Pharaoh.” Atem showed him the basics, let him borrow makeup, even taught him some choreography. Joey had been too self-conscious to try going on stage at first. To be seen.

He’d dipped his toe into the water by coming to the club in full drag and keeping to a corner in the bar the whole night. Mai was bartending most nights by then and she kept too much attention off of him when he was feeling overwhelmed. Telling his friends had been the scariest part. Even after years of friendship, it was still hard to make himself vulnerable. He finally realized how nervous Tea had been opening up about her dream to be a dancer.

She had moved out to New York for college, so he’d waited until she was in town for spring break before telling anyone. Joey invited his friends out to Millennium and met them as Ruby Drake. They were unconditionally and obnoxiously supportive, as they were with all things. Tristan made a few off-color jokes before Tea stopped him with an elbow to the gut, but it didn’t bother Joey. Honestly, he would have been more worried if Tristan hadn’t given him a hard time.

He still wasn’t comfortable with anyone outside of their small group knowing. He wasn’t ashamed. In fact, he was proud of the progress he’d made. He put a lot of effort into his look and his stagework. There were few feelings as satisfying as stepping off stage at the end of a routine, sweaty and tired, to the sound of applause. It was the same feeling he got after a successful duel. But it was something intensely personal for him, something he wasn’t ready to share with the world.

Besides, he wasn’t stupid, contrary to popular belief. He knew performing in drag was just as likely to hurt his future as a professional duelist as help it. It was wiser to cut that factor out entirely.

Being discovered wasn’t something he had worried about too much before this point. Ruby’s makeup was dramatic enough that even his closest friends could barely recognize him. And there wasn’t much crossover between pro duelists and Millennium’s clientele, anyways. The handful that were regular patrons already knew Joey’s secret and the few outliers never paid him enough attention for it to matter.

That was, of course, until Kaiba showed up.

Just when Joey was starting to think nothing could go wrong, the one person who could fuck all that up came strolling into the club. He and Kaiba had sat next to each other for most of their shared high school careers. Not to mention Yugi and Kaiba have been circling each other with their weird rivalry-pseudo-friendship routine for long enough that Joey could safely say they all had more than a passing familiarity with each other. Not that Kaiba ever gave him the time of day.

Maybe he hadn’t recognized Joey. It was possible. He probably wouldn’t be worrying so much if Kaiba had just been another patron. But he _noticed_ Joey. Like, actually paid attention to him, in a way that Joey couldn’t comfortably write off as a coincidence. He’d tried explaining this to Yugi and Mai, but they’d both told him not to stress over it.

“I’m telling you, man,” he tried again as Yugi climbed down from the ladder. “He knew it was me. He kept _looking_ at me.”

Yugi didn’t even try to hide his amusement. “Yeah, Joey. That is generally what happens when someone performs on a stage. People look at you.”

“You know what I mean. It was different.” Joey broke down the now empty box and tossed it into the backroom. When he turned back, Yugi was watching him, deep in thought. He clearly had some sort of idea about what happened and Joey knew him well enough to know that meant trouble.

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. Hey, maybe he was just into you.”

“Oh God, don’t even say that.” Joey tore open a new box of product and willed his face to stop burning. Yugi, the shameless bastard, didn’t look the least bit sorry.

“What? You don’t think it could happen?”

“Hell no. Me and Kaiba? Get a grip, Yug.”

Yugi hummed and watched Joey work. After a few moments of being steadfastly ignored, he turned back to his own work.

“Honestly, Joey. Even if Kaiba did recognize you, I don’t think he’d care enough to tell anyone.” They were both silent for a minute before Yugi continued, “That sounded meaner than I meant it to. I just meant–”

“It’s all right. We both know Kaiba never wastes any of his attention on me.” He tried not to sound bitter saying it.

It’s not like he necessarily wanted Kaiba to notice him… Well, that was just an outright lie. He’s spent years challenging Kaiba to duels, fighting for any scrap of recognition. But that was different. It was a matter of pride. All he wanted was for Kaiba to acknowledge that he was a good duelist, and to prove to himself that he’s improved at the game. He didn’t think that was unreasonable. And he definitely didn’t spend too much time worrying about Kaiba’s opinion of him, no matter what Tristan said.

Whatever. He was stressing way too much about this. Yugi was right. Even if Kaiba had recognized him — which he didn't, probably — he clearly wasn’t going to do anything about it. He was an asshole, but Joey didn’t think he was the kind of dick who would out somebody against their will. Not to mention he’d have to admit to being in a drag club himself to do so.

Joey took a deep breath and pushed any thoughts of Seto Kaiba’s stupid face out of his mind.


	2. We’re Headed for Collision

The Domino Dueling Arena was flooded with people, though it wasn’t even close to its full capacity. Today it was hosting a run-of-the-mill local tournament, still exciting enough to draw in a crowd but it wasn’t like anyone would be traveling from out of state. Unimportant as it was, it was enough to attract Seto Kaiba’s attention. Not that that was a surprise. To be honest, Joey was more surprised that the obsessed asshole didn’t pop up at every game of Duel Monsters in the city, big or small.

This was the first time he’d seen Kaiba since that night at the club, and it had been even longer since they’d actually interacted at the last tournament. As usual, Kaiba barely spared him a second glance. They didn’t even get to duel each other this time, even though they both made it to the top three. That wasn’t surprising either. Yugi and Kaiba nearly always placed in some combination of first and second. It wasn’t uncommon for Joey to place as a finalist either, not that he ever seemed to get any credit for it.

The tournament had wrapped up about thirty or forty minutes ago, but they stayed behind to greet fans. That was something Joey was still getting used to. The attention, the autographs, the pictures. He was still a far cry from the most famous duelist in the city but it was a dizzying experience all the same. It felt different from the attention he got at the club. This was his own face and his own name, recognized on a much wider scale. Some days, he could hardly believe it was real.

Once the crowd had died down and they’d collected their winnings, they decided to head to Burger World for a celebratory lunch. Tea was in town for summer break, which meant their whole group was reunited for a few short weeks. Before they left the building, Yugi tried to flag down Kaiba, like he did after every tournament. He has yet to be successful but that never deterred him.

Kaiba slowed long enough for Yugi to catch up to him. Some days, he would just forge ahead and pretend he hadn’t heard Yugi at all. He must have been feeling generous enough to turn him down face to face today.

“Good game today, Kaiba. That was one of our best matches yet.” Kaiba simply hummed in response, tapping a finger against his crossed arms. “We’re all going out to eat. You should come with us! We’d be happy to have you along.”

“We” was a bit generous, considering Yugi was the only one of their group who actually wanted Kaiba there. Not that Joey could figure out _why_ that was. Then again, Yugi had always been determined to make friends with the problem kids. It wasn’t too long ago that Joey was in that position himself. He immediately shoved that thought away, as ashamed of the way he used to treat Yugi as he was annoyed at the thought of having anything in common with Kaiba.

Kaiba simply raised an eyebrow at Yugi and, like he did every time an olive branch was extended, said, “No.”

Kaiba spun on his heel to leave but Joey called out to him before he could stop himself. “What’s wrong, Kaiba? Too good to slum it with us little guys?”

To Joey’s surprise, Kaiba actually stopped. “We have nothing to offer each other outside of the arena, Wheeler. And the way that you duel, even that doesn’t hold much merit.”

“Hey! In case you forgot, I finished in the top three today.”

“Yes,” he sneered. “How fitting. Third place for a third-rate duelist.”

“Well, we can’t all be first-place champs like you. Oh wait, that’s right. You didn’t get first, did you?” Kaiba clenched his jaw so tight Joey was surprised it didn’t pop out of its sockets.

“Guys,” Yugi said. “Please. Don’t start fighting.”

Yugi looked so earnest that Joey actually started to feel guilty. Of course, that didn’t stop him from saying, “He started it.” Kaiba scoffed and walked out of the arena without another word.

“What a sweetheart,” Tristan said.

“Good to see some things never change, I guess,” Tea added. “Why does he even still come to these things? It’s not like he needs the money.”

“Apparently he donates all of his Duel Monsters winnings to local children’s charities,” Yugi said. At everyone’s surprised looks, he shrugged. “Mokuba comes into the game shop all the time. We talk.”

“Whatever,” Joey said. “I’m sick of talking about that creep. Let’s go eat.”

As worked up as he was, Joey felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. That was pretty par for the course for Kaiba. There weren’t any signs that he’d recognized Joey at the club. Or at the very least, he didn’t plan on acknowledging it. Joey tried to accept this as an answer and put the whole dilemma behind him. He could see Yugi casting a worried look his way, but he ignored it and followed the others out of the arena.

—

As a general rule, Seto didn’t leave the office before sunset. Then he’d come back to the mansion and work out of his home office until it was technically the next morning. Running an international company meant having business in just about every time zone.

Today, however, was a Friday. Which meant he was home at six o’clock and the door to his office was left firmly shut. Several years ago, Mokuba had demanded family dinners at least once a week. Seto had been reluctant to make that promise, but Mokuba was persistent. So he had his Friday evenings permanently penciled out. He was running late today, so he skipped his normal after-work shower and went straight to the dining room.

Seto hated Kaiba Manor. Its cold, empty walls held nothing but memories of the worst period of his life. His plan had been to move himself and Mokuba out of the mansion as soon as he finished high school. He had fantasies of watching the place burn.

And then Noa woke up.

When Gozaburo Kaiba walked into the orphanage a decade ago, Seto had immediately sensed an opportunity. Little had he known, so had Gozaburo. As it turned out, he already had a son, just a few months older than Seto, who was set to inherit his company. Gozaburo, the shining example of fatherhood that he was, decided a competition would be more interesting.

Mokuba had been shuffled away to a corner of the mansion far from Seto’s reach, and all of his days were spent with Noa instead. Laboring for hours under strict tutors and underhanded butlers. They rarely spoke to each other outside of their lessons. When they did, it was brief and hostile. They found no camaraderie in their circumstances. They were enemies, Gozaburo had made sure of that. KaibaCorp was a family business but there would only be room for one of them at the top.

Seto had been fighting to keep a roof over his and Mokuba’s heads. In Noa’s eyes, Seto was nothing more than a snake who was trying to take what rightfully belonged to Noa. Any mutual understanding or companionship was sacrificed for a fierce competition. One that didn’t even matter, in the end.

When they were fourteen, Noa was thrown off the back of a horse. He was injured in several places, including a pretty serious blow to the head. The doctors weren’t sure when or if he would ever regain consciousness.

Gozaburo had him set up in long-term hospital care. His bedroom was sealed off. Seto’s lessons were put on hold while legal matters were settled and lesson plans were rewritten. Gozaburo himself was absent from meals for over a week, holed up in his office making phone calls and wading through paperwork. If he hadn’t known better, Seto would have thought he was actually grieving.

The mourning period didn’t last long. When Seto’s lessons resumed, they were twice as demanding. Gozaburo became more heavy handed with his punishments, in every sense of the word. Noa wasn’t mentioned in the Kaiba household. Then, on his fifteenth birthday, Gozaburo gave Seto his first shares in KaibaCorp and a challenge. Take his 2% and multiply it within the year. Prove he was worthy of being the Kaiba heir. And if he couldn’t, he and Mokuba would be sent back to the orphanage. Seto, ever the overachiever, far exceeded those expectations.

He started meeting with Damon Lector, Gozaburo’s closest friend and right hand man at KaibaCorp. Lector liked to think he was pulling the strings. Seto played into his ego, asking for advice and pretending to listen to business lectures. It was insufferable but it worked. It wasn’t long before he had the Big Five in his pocket and 51% of the company between them. On his sixteenth birthday, Seto took control of KaibaCorp. Gozaburo was dead the same day.

It was then that Seto found out what Gozaburo had been up to after Noa’s accident. He spent hours with the family lawyer, going over Gozaburo’s will and other legal matters. Lector tried to insert himself into the legal proceedings under the guise of looking out for a minor. Seto shut him out and brought his bodyguard Roland with him instead.

As it turned out, Gozaburo had all but completely written Noa out of his will. In fact, the only time his name seemed to be mentioned was in the documents outlining his continued care. Seto inherited a majority of Gozaburo’s KC shares, with a small percentage set aside for Mokuba to inherit once he came of age.

It was nearly a month after they buried Gozaburo that Mokuba broached the subject of visiting Noa. Neither of them had set foot in the hospital since Noa’s admission. Seto made sure all of his medical expenses were paid and he was well cared for. As far as he was concerned, that was more than enough. But Mokuba wasn’t satisfied. Noa was family, he said. It didn’t matter that they’d barely interacted in the three years they’d lived under the same roof. Mokuba couldn’t stand the idea of their brother lying forgotten and alone, estranged though he may be. And Seto didn’t have the heart to deny him.

At least once a week, a driver would take Mokuba down to the hospital. Seto used to come with him the first few months. He’d hover in the doorway and watch as Mokuba arranged fresh flowers at Noa’s bedside and chattered about his day. Seto gave up the chaperone act after a while but Mokuba kept up his vigil.

Then, during Seto’s final year of high school, Noa woke up. The whole process was drawn out over a week. Mokuba had practically begged Seto to call him out of school, not wanting to miss the moment Noa finally came to. Seto had his driver take Mokuba directly to the hospital after school ended instead.

Noa claimed to remember Mokuba’s visits — only vague, hazy pieces, having very little awareness of his surroundings, but it delighted Mokuba to no end. Seto was skeptical, though he had to admit Noa’s affection for their younger brother seemed genuine. Stranger things have happened. None of that goodwill extended to Seto, of course.

Before his coma, Noa had been hostile on a good day and the accident had only served to amplify that. Especially after he found out about Gozaburo’s death. Noa and Mokuba may have patched up their shaky relationship but the divide between Noa and Seto grew every day.

After Noa was discharged from the hospital, Mokuba organized weekly family dinners in a vain attempt to mend their broken family. Seto and Noa relented, and every Friday evening from that point was spent glaring at each other from across the dining room table.

Mokuba and Noa were already seated when Seto walked in, chatting about the newest game being published by Industrial Illusions. Seto ruffled Mokuba’s hair on his way to his seat. He always sat at the head of the table, mostly because he knew it pissed Noa off. Once dinner was served, he left them to their conversation so he could brood over the company. He didn’t bring up work during meals. Partly because Mokuba had forbidden it. Partly because he didn’t want to let anything slip in front of Noa.

Noa hasn’t been quiet about his disapproval of Seto taking over the company. He wasn’t qualified, he didn’t have the right, he never would have become president if Noa hadn’t been in the hospital. He was nothing but a leech who had manipulated his way into the Kaiba household and stolen Noa’s birthright.

Lector’s visits to Kaiba Manor have become more and more frequent in the past few months. He’d made a habit of stopping by after Gozaburo’s death, claiming he was looking after his friend’s children. Not that anyone had ever believed that. When he had helped Seto take over KaibaCorp, he’d thought he found a puppet he could use to control the company. He’d been wrong. And it seemed he never learned from his mistakes because now he’d set his sights on Noa.

Seto was interrupted from his thoughts by a brussel sprout flicked at his forehead. He glared at Mokuba, who was grinning from across the table.

“How was your day, Seto?”

“Irritating.” Mokuba snorted and launched another sprout. “Stop that. Eat your vegetables.”

He shoved a forkful of brussel sprouts into his mouth and smiled around the green mush. How very mature.

“Come on, you didn’t do anything fun?” In lieu of an answer, Seto raised a single eyebrow. “Yeah, good point.”

“You know Seto would rather light himself on fire than do anything ‘just for fun,’” Noa said, as if he were any different. “We practically have to drag him kicking and screaming to acknowledge his own family once a week.”

“I can’t help it that I’m busy. It’s not like I can just neglect all my responsibilities,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Oh don’t worry, we all know where your priorities lie.”

Seto clenched his fist around his fork, so tight he was sure it would bend, but loosened his grip when Mokuba reached out and touched his wrist.

“I’m just worried about you. You never take time off of work. You need a hobby or something.”

Seto let out a breath and stabbed at his steak. “I have a hobby.”

“Duel Monsters doesn’t count. You take it _way_ too seriously. I honestly thought your head was gonna explode when you came home from the last tournament.”

Noa snickered, earning a death glare from Seto. Mokuba still looked troubled and was starting to chew on his thumbnail, a nervous habit he had dropped years ago.

“I’m fine, Mokuba. You don’t need to worry about me. I’m perfectly happy.”

They changed the subject and went back to their meal but Seto could tell Mokuba didn’t believe him. Not that Seto could blame him. He didn’t believe it either.

—

Seeing Serenity was usually the highlight of his week. And it still was, he supposed. Even if it was bittersweet today.

Joey had gotten back in touch with his sister after finally moving out of his dad’s place and they’d been inseparable ever since. He doesn’t really speak to his mom, outside of tense small talk when he comes around to see Serenity. He still hasn’t fully forgiven her for leaving him after the divorce, or for moving away with Serenity and keeping them from contacting each other. And she hasn’t offered any insight for why she did any of it. So for now, they’re stuck in a stalemate. She at least hasn’t tried to stop them from seeing each other again, especially once Joey offered to take Serenity to her doctor’s appointments.

Serenity has had problems with her eyes since she was a kid. They’ve only gotten worse over the years. She already had to start wearing glasses for her cataracts and today’s appointment had been discouraging, to say the least. Serenity was trying to stay positive, as always. They were sitting in a booth at Burger World, talking about anything and everything that wasn’t her impending blindness.

Joey had just finished telling her about the time Tristan fell into the shark petting pool at the zoo when she asked, “So how are things at Millennium?”

“Eh, same as always.” Joey jammed a handful of fries into his mouth and tried to find a change of subject. He still hadn’t told her the full truth about the club. She knew he sometimes worked as a bartender, but she didn’t know that most nights he was there in drag. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t said anything yet. Serenity was the most loving and accepting person he knew, aside from maybe Yugi. He couldn’t imagine a scenario where she wasn’t okay with it. But there was a shred of doubt in the back of his mind, making a ruckus and telling him this would irreversibly change the way she saw him.

“Mai was asking about you, by the way,” he said.

Serenity lit up immediately. “Really?” She and Mai had hit it off the moment they met. Serenity absolutely adored her, and Joey suspected she might be harboring a bit of a crush.

“Mhm. It’s been a while since we all got together. We should do something soon.” It worked like a charm. Any lingering clouds from the appointment cleared away and Serenity was back to her usual self. Joey could take care of the worrying for both of them.

—

Seto stared at the email in front of him, willing himself to focus on the words swimming on the screen. He couldn’t think past the tightness in his throat. He undid the top few buttons of his shirt but he knew it wouldn’t help. He didn’t need to waste time and money on a therapist to know it was entirely psychological.

Reluctantly, he shut down his computer for the night. He knew from experience he wasn’t going to get any work done until the sensation passed. It was just stress.

 _A little more than_ **_just_ ** _stress,_ an unhelpful voice at the back of his head chimed in.

It had been a while since he’s had one of these episodes but his loss at the most recent tournament hit him harder than usual (and it usually hit pretty hard). Mokuba may have had a point about taking things too seriously. Maybe Seto should take his advice, take a break. The thought made his skin crawl but there was no denying that something had to change.

He checked the time. Only 11:30, not even close to being late (at least not by his standards). Surely stepping out for a few drinks couldn’t hurt. And he already had a place in mind.


	3. Talk Shit, Get Hit (On)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since this updated. That 2020 depression really just hits different.
> 
> To make up for the long absence, here's a double chapter update and a link to the [official fic playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/75wqW6Lrf0Yrde3xQJ73D9)

Millennium looked exactly as Seto remembered it, though the crowd was considerably larger this late in the day. The biggest difference (ironically) was Yugi Muto standing within the door of the club. Seto froze and considered walking out before he was seen, but it was too late for that.

“Kaiba! I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Seto considered his options. He could leave but it would be pointless now. Yugi had already recognized him, the damage was done. Besides, Yugi was too sickeningly kind-hearted to be the type who’d out a celebrity for the hell of it.

“I could say the same about you,” he responded. “Although, considering all the chains and leather, maybe that was an oversight on my part.”

Yugi laughed in that annoying way of his that made you feel like you were actually friends. “I work here as a bouncer on the weekends.”

“You? A bouncer?” Seto looked over the five feet, zero inches that made up Yugi Muto and wondered if they changed the definition of bouncer at some point.

“I’m a lot tougher than I look.” For a moment, Yugi’s whole demeanor changed. He took on a more serious, focused stance not unlike the one he takes in the duel arena. Seto was almost intimidated. Almost.

It didn’t last long before the near-permanent smile was back on his face.

“Well, I don’t want to keep you. Have fun tonight.” Seto hummed and looked out over the club. This idea was seeming more and more foolish by the minute. As if reading his mind, Yugi continued, “Don’t worry. Our patrons will be very respectful of your privacy. We’re here to enjoy ourselves, not spread rumors… Well, not to spread them to tabloids, at least.”

With that oh so reassuring endorsement, Seto made his way to the bar.

—

Yugi Muto was a man of his word and never one to betray someone’s trust. However, he was also a good friend. So after Kaiba had wandered into the club, he shot a warning text to Joey.

He knew Joey was still nervous about Kaiba recognizing him. It wouldn’t be fair to leave him in the dark. Besides, he didn’t think it could do any harm since Joey already knew Kaiba had been there before. Hopefully warning him now would prevent any freak out. Unfortunately, all it accomplished was delaying the inevitable.

Joey’s first reaction was panic. Then it was anger. Who did Kaiba think he was? Coming into Joey’s club, acting all smug and disinterested. He hadn’t even tipped any of the queens during his last visit, the jerk.

Eventually he calmed down. Yugi was right. Kaiba had no reason to seek him out and it was doubtful Kaiba even recognized him. And Ruby didn’t have another gig for a while, so it shouldn’t be hard to avoid each other. Thankfully Kaiba kept to himself at the bar most of the night. When he came back again a few nights later, Joey didn’t waste any time worrying about it. After a week of fairly regular visits, he started getting annoyed.

Since when did Kaiba have hobbies? Last time Joey checked, he didn’t have time for anything other than Duel Monsters, corporate bullshit and competitive scowling. It was bad enough Joey had to see his face plastered over every billboard and magazine across Domino City. Now he had to bulldoze his way into Millennium, too?

Not that they ever spoke to each other. Honestly, they barely ever crossed paths. Usually just a few seconds at the bar of Joey pretending not to notice Kaiba and Kaiba genuinely not noticing Joey. But still, just knowing that he was there was enough to throw off Joey’s mood.

Joey knew it was pointless to obsess over it this much. And yes, okay, he could admit that it was, in fact, obsessive. Tristan may have had a point (not that Joey would ever tell him that). But Joey couldn’t help it. Kaiba had always found a way to worm under his skin, even when he wasn’t paying any attention to Joey at all. _Especially_ then. It was only a matter of time before the entire situation reached a boiling point. And, if he was being honest with himself, his own temper would be his downfall.

—

It took nearly a week of coming to Millennium before anyone other than Yugi tried to talk to Seto. Even Mai Valentine kept to herself at the other end of the bar, occasionally sending a curious side eye in Seto’s direction. It was… nice. There was rarely any time in his day that didn’t demand 110% of his attention. Millennium provided a space where he could sit back and not think for a few hours. The drag performances were dramatic and extravagant on a level that struck a chord with Seto. He didn’t come every night. Usually just weekends and the occasional midweek visit after dinner. But it was enough to ease some of the tension that had been rising over the past few months

The peace wouldn’t last long, unfortunately. Really, Seto should have predicted that even something as simple as going to a bar would end up as complicated as the rest of his life. He was sitting at his usual spot at the bar when a redheaded nightmare approached him.

He recognized her as the same drag queen from his first visit, the one who had been staring at him on the stage. He’d seen her working as a bartender a few nights but like Mai, she had kept her distance. Until now.

“We gotta talk.” She spoke with an over-the-top Brooklyn accent, obviously fake. Once again, there was something vaguely familiar about the way she spoke but Seto couldn’t place where he knew her. And, frankly, he didn’t really care.

“Not gonna happen.” Seto sent her his most scathingly disinterested look and turned his attention back to his phone. Normally, this would be enough to send whatever misguided idiot who thought they could demand his attention running. Instead, she grabbed the front of his jacket.

“It isn’t optional, asshole.” Everything about the way she presented herself had changed. From the way she hunched in on herself to the way she gritted her teeth at him. And that voice. If Seto didn’t know better, he’d think she was…

“Wheeler?”

Joey Wheeler managed to drag him into a door behind the bar behind the bar before his shock wore off.

“Get your hands off me.” Once he came back to his senses, he tore himself out of Wheeler’s grip and took in their surroundings. They appeared to be in a dressing room of sorts. Makeup and costume pieces were scattered about the room and dozens of polaroid pictures were stuck up on the walls.

“What’s your deal?” Wheeler demanded. He had completely dropped any semblance of Ruby Drake. Seto was beginning to question how he hadn’t recognized him sooner. There was no mistaking him now. Especially since that horrid accent was gone (replaced by Wheeler’s own equally irritating, too-loud voice).

“My deal? You’re the one assaulting bar patrons.”

Clearly coming here had been a mistake. He should have taken Yugi’s presence as a sign to stay away. Hell, he should have taken Pegasus’s approval as a reason to never come within ten miles of the place again. A quiet place to drink and get away from the real world didn’t seem worth the trouble, especially now that the “quiet” had been effectively removed from the situation.

“That’s exactly what I mean. Since when are you a ‘bar patron?’ Or have like any hobbies at all, for that matter?”

“You’re not an authority on what I can or can’t do. I don’t need to explain myself to you.”

“I’m not looking for an explanation, I’m telling you to get out.”

Seto laughed, mean and bitter. “You’re even more delusional than I thought, Wheeler. I don’t take orders from anybody. Especially not a pathetic nobody like you.”

“You really need to work on some new material. That one’s getting stale.”

Seto ignored him, making his way for the door. Wheeler flung his arms out across the doorway. “I thought you wanted me to leave. Get out of my way, deadbeat.”

“Not until you agree to find a new place.”

“What? No. You find a new place.”

“I work here!” Seto could practically see the rage boiling within Wheeler. Getting him worked up was still as satisfying as it had been in high school. His night may not be completely unsalvageable after all. Wheeler made another grab for Seto’s collar when a man walked through the door.

He was short, almost as short as Yugi. In fact, on closer inspection, he looked a lot like Yugi. He even had a similar hairstyle and wore an excessive amount of eyeliner, though with a much darker complexion. There was something vaguely familiar about him but Seto chalked it up to his resemblance to Yugi. He froze when he saw the two of them — inches apart, Wheeler’s hands tangled in Seto’s shirt — and grinned at them.

“Sorry. Am I interrupting something?”

Wheeler turned beet red and all but leapt away from Seto. “Definitely not.”

The stranger hummed and stepped further into the room. Seto straightened out his shirt and glared at the hand that was held out to him.

“You must be Seto Kaiba.” He dropped his hand when he realized Seto wasn’t going to shake it. “My name is Atem. I own this club.”

His name was like the final piece of a puzzle and Seto finally recognized him. “Atem Sennen? The King of Games?”

Atem’s already bright grin spread even wider across his face. “Guilty.”

Atem Sennen was a living legend among duelists. One of the first champions after the game’s release, he blazed through competitions before eventually retiring from the pro circuit. He was one of the only duelists to beat Pegasus himself at the game. Seto adamantly refused to call whatever he was feeling “starstruck.” But he could admit — to himself, at least — that he was a little impressed.

“Atem is Yugi’s cousin,” Wheeler said. He was leaning back against one of the room’s many tables, arms crossed tight over his chest, not looking at either of them. “Second cousin? Third? I don’t know, something like that. They’re related.” Atem laughed but didn’t offer any clarification on the matter.

“How fascinating.” There was some irony in the biggest thorn in Seto’s competitive dueling being related to the only duelist he’s ever come close to admiring. That didn’t make this conversation any less boring.

Wheeler still wasn’t looking at him and Seto was ready to make his exit before he had to endure any more of whatever circus he had walked into. Atem plucked a feather boa off a mirror and draped it around his shoulders.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Kaiba. Make yourself at home here. Any friend of Yugi is always welcome.”

With that, he left the room with a flourish so dramatic Seto was tempted to take notes. He knew that now would be the perfect time to make his exit. But he couldn’t resist one final dig before he left.

“Did you hear that, Wheeler? I’m welcome.”

Wheeler snorted and finally met his eyes. “Oh, please. Since when do you have friends? Look me in the eye and tell me that Yugi is your friend.”

“His presence irritates me less than most people.”

“Goddamn. That counts for you, doesn’t it?” Wheeler groaned into his hands. “Shit. Fine. Whatever. You want to hang around here all sad and alone in the corner, I don’t care. We both know you’re gonna get bored of this place eventually.”

“We’ll see. I’ve gotten pretty fond of this place.”

Seto finally took his leave, but not before taking one last look at the complicated shade of red that had taken over Wheeler’s face.

—

Seto liked to think that after years of acquaintanceship, Yugi and his cult of dorks couldn’t get under his skin anymore. So he was confused when he caught himself staring at Joey Wheeler at the Duel Monsters tournament the next day.

Last night bothered him more than he cared to admit. Not so much because of Wheeler’s presence at the club. Seto had accepted a long time ago that wherever he went his old classmates would inevitably be there. If he was being completely honest, what really bothered him was that he hadn’t been able to recognize Wheeler.

After years of sharing classes and attending the same competitions, Seto knew Wheeler fairly well. Somehow, not being able to recognize him as Ruby Drake felt like a personal failing. A lapse in his own observational skills.

Which is why he’s been watching Wheeler all day, looking for any features or similarities he may have missed. Now that he was paying attention, it almost seemed obvious. His sharp jawline, his intense gaze, his muscular build, less lanky than it had been in high school but still unmistakably Joey Wheeler. And yes, maybe Seto had given more of his attention to Wheeler than he let on. He was attractive, there was no denying that. But the physical charm was all but lost whenever he opened his mouth. It was a foolish, fleeting teenage infatuation that Seto had left behind long before graduation. Short-lived as it may have been, it did leave him very familiar with Wheeler’s appearance. One might say too familiar.

Seto could only hope he had been subtle in high school. It appeared he certainly wasn’t now. One moment he was walking away from a successful duel, and the next Joey Wheeler was standing less than a foot away from him.

“Stop staring at me.” There weren’t many people around them but he kept his voice low. “You’re making this weird.”

“I’m not staring. And you’re the one who made this weird. What exactly did you think your little stunt last night was going to accomplish?”

“I don’t know! I wasn’t thinking.”

“How shocking.”

“Shut up! Eugh, this is so typical. All the times Yugi’s asked you to hang out, all the times you’ve blown us off when we actually wanted you around, and you just waltz in and strut around where you’re not wanted.”

“And once again, you and your friends are responsible for making that happen. I never spoke to you before last night. I barely even recognized you.”

Wheeler took a step back and narrowed his eyes. “So you _did_ recognize me.”

“I just said that I didn’t.”

“No. You said that you _barely_ recognized me.”

“What difference does it make?”

“Did you recognize me or not?”

“No.” Wheeler didn’t seem satisfied with that answer. In fact, he looked like he was on the verge of genuine panic. Wheeler’s fragile mental health was pretty low on the list of Seto’s priorities. But for some reason he couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Not consciously.”

Whatever had been on Wheeler’s face was replaced with confusion. “What does that mean?”

Seto crossed his arms and stared absently into the stadium. He could almost make out Yugi’s ridiculous spikes weaving through the crowd.

“That first night. There was something familiar about–” _your eyes_ “–the look on your face. It’s the same look you get when you’re dueling. I didn’t put it together until today.”

“Oh. Wow. I, uh, I didn’t realize you were paying that much attention.”

Seto didn’t like the look Wheeler was giving him, like he was reevaluating everything he thought about Seto. That wouldn’t do. He couldn’t have people mistaking him for somebody that actually gave a shit. “Yes, well it’s hard not to when you make such a tremendous spectacle out of yourself.”

It did the job well. Wheeler’s face was red in a flash. “God, you are such an asshole.”

By now, Seto could tell that those spikes were in fact Yugi’s hair. He had evidently spotted the pair and was making his way towards them.

“Look,” Seto said. “I don’t have the time nor the patience to walk you through whatever crisis you’re having right now. I don’t care what you get up to in your free time. That being said, I doubt you want to be outed any more than I do. So let’s just agree to forget about last night and stay out of each other’s way.”

He didn’t wait for an answer. He walked away just as Yugi was closing in on them. There was about an hour before his next match, enough time to grab some food and call Mokuba. He glanced back once on his way out the door to find Wheeler looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: kuribohwithchain
> 
> fic playlist: [link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/75wqW6Lrf0Yrde3xQJ73D9)


	4. Cards of Consonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [chapter title](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/yugioh/images/4/4b/CardsofConsonance-LCKC-EN-ScR-1E.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/300?cb=20180323182055)

Seto considered not going back. There were plenty of bars around Domino that came with less headaches. He wasn’t particularly attached to the venue. Although the owner had a certain appeal. He wondered if he could convince Atem to duel him sometime.

What it really came down to was this: Seto couldn’t let Wheeler think he had won. Seto could find some other bar, some other hobby. A quiet way to pass time on the weekends. And Wheeler would be smug and content, thinking he had chased Seto out of the club. So on Saturday night, he drove down to Millennium a little earlier than usual.

There was no sign of Wheeler, or Ruby or whoever, when he took his usual spot at the bar. That was just fine. Seto wasn’t looking for a confrontation tonight. He was just trying to make a statement. He should’ve expected that the Nerd Herd wouldn’t let that happen, at least not without dragging the whole situation into an important lesson about friendship and self-expression. It seemed this time Mai Valentine was going to throw her hat into the ring. She slammed one of her hands onto the bartop, her other hand a fist resting at her hip.

“All right, kid. We need to talk.”

Seto brought his drink to his lips, sparing her a single, unimpressed look over the rim of the glass. “Do we?”

He wasn’t surprised by the patronizing approach. It was a strategy many people employed in arguments, hoping to leverage his age in their favor. It was probably a stance Mai had to take often, considering the majority of her friends were nearly a decade younger than her. Unfortunately for her, the condescension had long lost its effect.

“I want to know what exactly you’re getting out of–” she paused to gesture vaguely with both her hands “–all of this.”

“You mean other than overpriced drinks and decent entertainment?”

“Right, because you can’t get that anywhere else in the city. You’re Seto Kaiba. You could fly halfway across the country to go bar hopping if you wanted to. But instead, you come around here, order two drinks the whole night and leave a fifty dollar tip. Like some kind of pervert. What’s your angle here?”

“There is no angle. I come here because it’s convenient and discreet. Clearly, I was wrong on both accounts.”

She gripped the edge of the bar and leaned over until she was looming in front of him. He didn’t so much as flinch.

“I don’t like when people fuck with my friends. So if you’re just here to give Ruby trouble, then you better get out right the fuck now.”

“ _Ruby_ is the one who started trouble with me.”

“As much as I hate to agree with him, he’s got a point, Mai.” Wheeler slid onto the bar stool next to Seto. He was in full drag, though it was more toned down than usual. He glanced Seto’s way before turning his attention back to Mai. “Can you give us a minute?”

Mai narrowed her eyes at them both but stepped away from the counter. “You look like you need a drink. I’ll be back in a few.”

Once she’d walked away, Wheeler crossed his arms over the counter and turned to Seto.

“You really don’t give up, do you?” Seto asked.

“Nah, I’m too stubborn.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know. You’re stubborn, too.” He was smiling. It was small and subtle, the way you would smile around a friend. That was concerning. “That’s why I’m changing tactics.”

“To what? Long-term annoyance? I hate to break this to you, Wheeler, but your particular brand of stupidity has lost its potency from overexposure.”

“Sure. We do spend a lot of time together. Shit, I’ve known you almost as long as I’ve known Yugi.” Seto could see exactly where this conversation was heading. Now if only he could find the exit ramp. “Don’t you think it’s kinda weird? That we’ve known each other this long but we barely even know each other?”

“I don’t think it’s weird at all. In fact, that’s how I prefer it.”

Dammit. It was bad enough that Yugi was still charging forward with his sisyphean friendship crusade. But the rest of his group at least had the decency to not want anything to do with Seto. He was comfortable there.

“Don’t be so dramatic. It’s not like I’m asking you to move in with me. I just wanna know what kind of music you listen to. I bet it’s something boring and pretentious, like Finnish operas.” Seto didn’t believe in magic. But as he sat there, he channelled as much hatred and negativity as he could muster into one look, hoping it would somehow psychically damage Wheeler enough that he would leave. It, of course, didn’t work. “Dude, chill. It’s obvious neither one of us is going anywhere. We should at least try to get along.”

“I don’t see why we can’t do that by completely ignoring each other’s existence. It was working perfectly fine until now.”

“Maybe I’m sick of being ignored all the time. You know, some of us actually like socializing. You should try it some time, you might get a real kick out of it.”

“I’ll pass, thanks.”

Wheeler rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything else. Mai had returned with his drink and he occupied himself spinning the glass in his hands. Seto could leave now, walk to the opposite end of the bar or even out of the building entirely. But that felt too much like admitting defeat. So instead, they sat there in pointed silence. They probably would have passed the rest of the night this way if Seto hadn’t looked at the stage.

There was a drag king on stage wearing leather pants, an open red vest and heavy dice earrings. Even from this distance, he was instantly recognizable.

“Is that Duke Devlin?”

Wheeler barely glanced at the stage before rolling his eyes. “Yeah, that’s him. Still as much of a showoff as he was in high school. You two got a lot in common.”

Seto would have to take his word for it. The two had barely interacted during their brief shared time at Domino High. The only thing Seto really knew about him was that he had created Dungeon Dice Monsters. It shouldn’t be too surprising to see him here, Seto vaguely recalled Pegasus mentioning something along those lines during their visit.

“He doesn’t do gigs here very often,” Wheeler continued. “But whenever he does, he brings home more in tips than I do in a month of bartending. Bastard.”

“Fascinating.” Seto almost regretted asking. It seemed to have given Wheeler the impression that he was interested in talking.

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard about him doing drag before now. He’s pretty open about it. I think he’s even done a few interviews about it. He always says that it helped him realize he’s trans. It’s a very touching story. Kind of annoying when you’ve heard it a hundred times. Probably easy to be so confident when you’re a millionaire. Don’t have to worry about scaring off sponsors when you’ve already got a fortune.”

“Is there a point to this story? I’ve already told you I have no interest in outing you.”

“I know. I just need you to have some context if you’re going to be here.”

“If this is leading to a heartfelt confession about how drag is crucial to your gender identity, I’ll save you the time now and tell you that I don’t care. Good for you though.”

“Thanks? I think? But no. Drag is just a hobby for me. This all comes off at the end of the night. But when I’m here, I’m Ruby. That’s the name I need you to use once we walk through those doors.”

Seto leaned back on his stool and reexamined Wheeler. For as long as Seto had known him, he’s been an open book. But there was something different about the honesty Seto saw in his eyes now. Something more vulnerable. Seto may be insensitive, but he wasn’t a monster.

“All right. I can do that. Anything to end this conversation sooner,” he added. He couldn’t have Wheeler thinking he actually respected him. Seto could practically see the weight lift off Wheeler’s shoulders.

“Good. Glad we’re finally on the same page, for once. But one more thing. Start tipping some of the performers. They don't get paid to be here, and it's not like you're hurting for cash." He grabbed his drink off the counter and slid off his stool. "Enjoy the rest of your night, Kaiba. And thanks for the drink.”

“I don’t recall buying you one.” Wheeler winked over his shoulder and disappeared into the crowd. Mai raised an eyebrow at him from behind the bar. It was a bold move, even Seto could respect that. “Just add it to my tab.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: kuribohwithchain
> 
> fic playlist: [link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/75wqW6Lrf0Yrde3xQJ73D9)


End file.
